This invention relates generally to the field of neck tie accessories and more specifically to a tie puppet.
Hand puppets have been a common novelty toy in use around the world for hundreds of years. The user inserts his or her hand into a likeness of a person or animal, and proceeds to use his or her fingers to animate the puppet's features for the entertainment of others.
Hand puppets have a three dimensional form in order to allow a user to insert his or her hand and to operate the puppet's features. However, in some specialized applications, it would be helpful for the hand puppet to be able to be flattened and hidden when not in use. Although some hand puppets are made of soft fabric and can be made to fold relatively flat, they cannot become as flat as necessary in order to be hidden in the back of a standard neck tie.
Furthermore, current hand puppet assemblies cannot be easily attached or removed from the rear portion of a standard neck tie.